Various types of displays are used to support and present merchandise to consumers in a retail environment. Displays that are eye-catching, fun, interesting, or otherwise visually effective help promote retail sales. Additionally, displays that are able to be efficiently set up, broken down, and adaptable for use with different base fixtures or mounts are preferred. Such displays provide more efficient use of resources, including better use of employee time and reduced costs via cross-compatibility. As such, it is desirable to provide display systems characterized as visually pleasing, adaptable, and readily assembled. While traditional displays accomplish these features to some extent, enhancements in the functionality, or overall merchandising effectiveness, of such displays remain to be realized.